


Where's My Sister?

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Robert confronts Victoria about not caring. Almost like An After the Credits chapter, but this won't happen on screen.





	Where's My Sister?

**Author's Note:**

> This came pouring out of me in a rush so I apologise for any errors! Also, this is me ranting about how Victoria's been written lately on the show, I actually love her character, but recently it's like she's forgotten who she is.

Robert text Vic to come over to the Mill. He needed to talk to her and he didn’t want a pub full of people overhearing, because he knew he was going to shout and get angry or emotional. Possibly both. He needed some privacy. Aaron was on a long scrap run, so he’d be gone all day, he’d told Robert that over breakfast that morning. And he needed to speak to Victoria.

She knocked once, then opened the door, coming into the living room and seeing Robert on the sofa. He got up at her presence. “You want to talk?” Vic asked, sounding very hopeful.

“Talk, shout, scream,” Robert said measuredly. “I need my sister.”

“What?” Vic asked frowning. “I’m right here!”

“No, you’re not,” Robert said sadly. “You look like you, but my sister is not here. She’s been replaced by someone who doesn’t care.” Robert hated that his voice was breaking on the words, determined to be strong. Especially when Vic looked like she didn’t have a clue what he was talking about, with those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

“Of course I care!” she snapped. “I’m the only one who does!”

“You care about this baby. You don’t care about me. You don’t care about your brother, you don’t care about one of your oldest friends either. Aaron is your brother in law and you haven't mentioned how he might be coping with this. How has this happened to you?”

Vic looked flushed, but she continued. “This baby…”

“I don’t care,” Robert said. “Yeah, maybe that makes me a horrible man. But if this was the other way around, if Rebecca was insisting on an abortion and I wanted this child, would you be so against her then? For not wanting this baby?” Vic seemed to have nothing to say to this but Robert was in no way near finished. “My marriage is hanging by a thread, a blonde pregnant thread. And my sister, the one who should stand by me doesn’t give a toss.”

“That’s not true.”

“Yes, it is,” Robert said. “As far as you’re showing me. You haven’t once asked Aaron how he is. You haven’t asked me how I am, beyond Rebecca‘s pregnancy.”

“That’s because…”

“I need a friend, Vic,” Robert said quietly. “I don’t need someone to continually tell me I’m wrong. To make up my mind for me. I don’t have any friends, the last friend I had decided that sleeping with me when I was drunk and vulnerable was what a good friend does.”

“Robert…”

“I’m not blameless, I’m not saying I am,” Robert said quickly. “I’ve never said I’m blameless, not to you, her or especially Aaron. But I can’t quite remember what happened. And I know that she does. I clearly have shit taste in friends.”

“But there’s a baby…”

“Which will most likely tear my marriage apart,” Robert said, facing the bitter truth. “The one good thing I've got going for me, and I've thrown it away for a baby I don't want. Don't you get it? I got naked with someone else. I slept with someone who is not the person I’m married to. And Aaron, because he is a far better man than I am, he forgave me. That does not make my mistake go away, and that does not make this easy Vic. He will probably leave me when it gets too much, I know that. I don’t think I’ve gotten away with this one. And I need you. And even if I didn't, one of your oldest friends does.” Vic looked ashamed. “Aaron’s coping with his husband having sex with someone else, in our house, getting someone pregnant, and you don’t care. Why? What happened to my caring, sweet, loving sister? Because her, I need. This baby obsessed version, I don’t need her so much.” Robert hated the fact his voice had started wobbling, but he'd started this discussion and he was determined to finish it.

“Rob, come on,” she said, pleading now. “I just think you’ll regret this.”

“Because if it were you, you would regret it,” Robert said sharply. “I’m not you, Vic. Aaron is the most important thing in my life. Nothing else matters.”

“So you’re staying away and not getting involved for him?” Vic asked incredulously.

“No, of course not,” Robert said. “He’s far too good and kind to even consider asking. He told me I’d be a good dad and he’d help me. Does that sound like someone who’d issue an ultimatum? I don’t want Rebecca, I don’t want this baby. She’s rich enough to support a child, I’m sure she’ll cope on her own and it’s not like that family wants me involved is it? Now, can you please drop it. I want my sister back. Please, Vic.”

“I’m not happy about this.”

“I don’t think anyone’s happy about this,” Robert said. “Please, just be Vic again.”

“I’m not going to be a pushover about it,” she said.

“I wouldn’t expect you to be,” Robert said with a slight smile. “But asking Aaron how he is every now and then would be good. I don’t deserve it, but this is so hard on him, and you’re acting like it’s wonderful. For him, it isn’t.”

“Sorry,” she said. “I just…”

“I know,” Robert said, pulling her close into a hug. “I know.”

 

 


End file.
